1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a wireless communication technology, and more particularly to an antenna for near field communication (NFC), an NFC device including the antenna, and a mobile device including the NFC device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To perform a near field communication (NFC) in a mobile device, such as a smart phone, or a tablet computer, an NFC chip is embedded in the mobile device, and an antenna for transmitting/receiving a signal from/to the NFC chip is attached to an inside of a body case of the mobile device. The body case can be formed of resin or plastic.
Recently, as the mobile device has become thinner, the strength of the mobile device has been reduced. Thus, a body case of a metal material has been developed to compensate the reduction in strength of the mobile device. However, in the case where the body case of the mobile device is made of the metal material, the antenna attached to an inside of the body case is shielded by the metal material, which hinders an emission of an electromagnetic wave for the NFC, such that performance of the NFC decreases.